Panic in Resus
by FlyVulcano
Summary: Tom and Sam fanfic! Set before their wedding. Iain HAS LEFT at this point. yay :) tell me how it is etc thankss :D xxxx


It was a Tuesday morning in Holby and Tom and Sam were setting off from their flat to Holby City Hospital; work. It was a week before their wedding and Iain had finally cleared off from their sight. He had settled down somewhere and was in a serious relationship.

'You driving?' asked Sam to her fiancé.

'If you say so,' Tom answered, winking.

They drove in silence with their hand locked together and pulled up in the car park. The ED was already crowded at 10 o'clock in the morning and Zoe, lead consultant, greeted them shaking her head gesturing to her watch, Tom and Sam sighed, got their scrubs and returned to the reception area.

'Zoe's splitting you up today. Sam, cubicles and Tom you go join Fletch in resus,' Noel said whilst flicking through patient files.

The morning passed quickly and Tom and Sam met again at the drugs cabinet. Tom had been treating a patient with schizophrenia and needed diazepam. Sam gave him a concerned look at the bottle Tom was holding in his hand,

'For my patient,' Tom said reading Sam's mind.

'Sure?' she asked cautiously.

Tom nodded and they parted. Sam spent her whole day in a panic. Robyn was asking god knows how many questions about their wedding, which was soon approaching. There was a patient who had been involved in a RTC with fatal injuries. Tom had been treating the man's son who was having all kinds of fits and seizures every 20 minutes. The father's health was going downhill. He had a bad break to his leg and several cracked ribs. He was also desperate to know where his son was.

'Someone please book an MRI scan for him,' Zoe requested.

The man, whose name was Simon had his test and Sam was soon given the results. Bang in the middle of his brain was a lump, a tumour. She clocked straight away because he had been complaining about hallucinations and headaches. They hardest part was to come next, telling him.

'Hello Simon,' Sam began. 'We've been looking at your brain scan very closely and we've found the reasons for you headaches, it's a tumour. I'm so sorry.'

The patient shrugged his shoulders and sighed. Not the reaction Sam was expecting!

'Blah, blah, blah. Here we go again. I know! Ive been diagnosed for it for half a year and I have already said im refusing treatment.

'Have you told your son?' Sam said.

'No and I don't intend to,' he replied firmly.

Sam had to hold back from demanding why and she wandered back to Simon's cubicle. Where Tom was; comfort.

'He's got a tumour and he's not telling Jack, _his son._' Sam said clearly in private to Tom.

'Well…its not your duty to tell,' Tom answered bluntly.

'Cheers..' Sam said sarcastically.

Sam turned on her heels in a stop. NO this couldn't happen again. The two of them had a share of arguments, she had to stop overreacting. But as she turned back round, Tom was already bustling around his patient. The day passed and the father and son were kept on overnight. Simon, after lots of persuasion was booked into Cancerous therapy. Zoe and Sam were making their way down from ITU when suddenly, almost in slow motion, Sam fell down the cold, hard steps.

'SAM!' Zoe screamed.

The whole world vanished and Sam was unconscious. Big Mac, the friendly porter, was called for along with Tess. Tom was nowhere to be seen.

Tom was on the other side of the hospital accompanying a patient to an x-ray. Sam was quickly rushed into a cubicle and was connected to a heart monitor.

'Try stay with us Sam,' Tess said.

Sam opened her eyes and a blur of blues and green surrounded her. Her head was pounding and her heart was racing. She managed to make out faces. Tom was not there.

'Jamie, Tom needs to be here,' Tess said to the nurse.

Jamie obediently nodded and asked Noel to make an announcement. Tom straight away heard it and started to panic. He pulled out a diazepam pill form his pocket it and ate it.

'Tom, thank god you're here,' Tess exclaimed.

Ignoring Tess, Tom, in a blind panic rain over to his fiancé's side and grasped her hand.

'We're running some blood tests for her,' Jamie said smiling.

Tom sighed and shook his head in guilt. Why hadn't he been there by her side? He thanked Zoe, Tess and Jamie and sat down on the chair next to the bed. Finally, which seemed like forever, Sam was completely awake and looked up at Tom and Zoe. Confused.

'Iain?' Sam questioned.

'Er no. Tom' Tom said stiffly.

'No, you're Iain.' Sam said with a little more confidence.

Angered, Tom marched out of the cubicle and passed shoulders with Robyn and out into the car park.

'You alright mate?' asked paramedic Jeff.

'Don't wanna talk about it..' Tom said.

Zoe soon emerged from the hospital doors.

'Tom, calm down, she's confused!'

'She said his name!' Tom shouted.

'Jeez, shush!' Zoe said shaking her head.

Tom sighed in desperation and unlocked Sam's car. He got in, started the engine, and drove off. He gripped the wheel and pressed his foot on the pedal. Suddenly, out of nowhere a huge lorry turned and blocked Tom's path. It slammed on the breaks but it was too late. An ambulance was called and Tom was rushed into resus.

'Oh my god..' Zoe said as the bed was wheeled in front of her.

Tom regain conscious and winced.

'My leg..' he said in pain.

'Mmmm, yeh its a bad fracture. Sorry…' Fletch said sighing.

Tom looked around and saw that Sam was in resus too and she was talking to Zoe. Sam hadn't noticed.

'But. If I am pregnant what will I do! I doubt Tom wants one and after the argument we probably wont be getting married..' Sam rolled on with her worries.

Completely confused, Tom turned on his side and tried to take in what he'd just heard. A baby? No wedding? Again, Zoe and Sam spoke.

'There is something you should know. Tom's been recently involved in an RTC. He's still unconscious.' Zoe told Sam.

Writhing with emotions. Tom sat up in bed and rang his attention bell. Sam and Zoe turned and gasped.

'Tom!' Sam shouted.

'Tess, could you put my bed next to hers?' He asked kindly.

Tess nodded and Tom started to speak.

'Pregnant?' Tom said.

'Tom, well yes. But, a few weeks ago, after out argument, I didn't sleep at the hospital, I slept with Iain.' Sam said honestly.

Outraged Tom exploded, 'What?! Why? Him? So, its his baby I assume!'

'I'm sorry!' Sam said for the first time with tears in her eyes.

Tom was filled with different feelings. A baby, good news but it wasn't even his. Sam was then wheeled off for an ultrasound and Tom was then left alone with Zoe. His eyes filled with tears and he started to weep silently.

'Tom, we don't even know for sure if its his or not.' Zoe said patting him on the back.

'What difference will it make?!' Tom said.

He shook her off and 10 minutes later Sam was back.

'Listen babe, Sam's requested in a dna test and all that,' Robyn said to Tom quietly.

'Really?'

'Yup.'

Tom shook his head in disbelief. Sam normally had accused him of flirting with other women but now she was the unfaithful one. He had put his whole trust into her and they were supposed to be getting married! He smiled and tried to remember all their happy moments from their relationship. He tried to clear Iain out of his mind too. Why had he come to Holby? Oh wait yes, to see Sam.

'Its yours!' Sam called across the room.

'But how?' Tom said quickly.

Sam shrugged her shoulders and a broad smile came across her face. Tom sighed in relief and his bed was once again wheeled across. He reached over and gave his fiancé and warm hug.

'Tom, about Iain. It was a drunked night. It meant nothing, I swear.' Sam said.

'Sam, you know how much I love you but you said there was nothing between you….But I love you to much to let go,' Tom said.

Tears ran down Sam's cheeks and she was so happy. They turned around and realised a huge crowd had gathered outside of the resus doors. They were all clapping. The happy couple rolled their eyes towards them but the didn't care really. Sam was later discharged and prescribed with antibiotics. As Sam's car had been completely wrecked by the lorry, they caught a taxi home and had a night, which contained a take-away, and a movie.


End file.
